Carrie Snodgress
| birth_place = Barrington, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_cause = Heart and liver failure | spouse = Robert Jones (1981–?) | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1969–2004 | partner = | children = Zeke }} Caroline "Carrie" Snodgress (October 27, 1945 – April 1, 2004) was an American actress. Life and career Born in Barrington, Illinois, Snodgress attended Maine Township High School East in Park Ridge, then Northern Illinois University before leaving to pursue acting. She trained for the stage at the Goodman School of Drama, in Chicago. After a number of minor TV appearances, her film debut was an uncredited appearance in Easy Rider in 1969 and a credited appearance in 1970 in Rabbit, Run. Her next film, Diary of a Mad Housewife (1970), earned her a nomination for Academy Award for Best Actress and two Golden Globe wins, as Best Actress in a Comedy or a Musical and New Star of the Year - Actress. She left acting soon after to live with musician Neil Young and care for their son Zeke, who was born with what was thought to be cerebral palsy, but which doctors later attributed to a slight brain aneurysm before birth. She returned to acting in 1978 in The Fury. According to Sylvester Stallone, The first choice for Adrian (in the movie Rocky) was a girl named Carrie Snodgress, who I wanted badly because, at the time, I wanted Adrian's family to be Irish and Harvey Keitel would be the brother. She said there wasn't enough money in it (we were getting paid $360 before taxes), so I said "I'll give you my share, I truly want you." She passed to do a part in Buffalo Bill and the Indians, which never happened for her. Neil Young's song "A Man Needs a Maid" was inspired by Snodgress, featuring the lyric "I fell in love with the actress/she was playing a part that I could understand." The song "Motion Pictures" from On the Beach is also inspired by their relationship. Snodgress turned her back on Hollywood in 1971 to live with boyfriend Neil Young on his northern California ranch and care for their son, Zeke, who was born with symptoms similar to cerebral palsy and other special needs. She and Young split up in 1974 and his song "Already One" bookends their relationship. Later she and film score composer Jack Nitzsche became lovers. In 1979, Nitzsche was charged with threatening to kill her after he barged into her home and beat her with a handgun. He pleaded guilty to threatening her, was fined, and placed on three years' probation. Her Broadway debut came in 1981 with A Coupla White Chicks Sitting Around Talking. She also appeared in All the Way Home, Oh! What a Lovely War!, Caesar and Cleopatra, Tartuffe, The Balcony and The Boor (all at the Goodman Theatre, Chicago); and Curse of the Starving Class at the Tiffany Theatre (in Los Angeles). Other films include Murphy's Law, White Man's Burden, Pale Rider and Blue Sky. Death While waiting for a liver transplant, Snodgress was hospitalized in Los Angeles, where she died of heart and liver failure on April 1, 2004. She was 58 years old. Filmography Film Television References External links * Category:1945 births Category:2004 deaths Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actress Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Deaths from renal failure Category:Disease-related deaths in California Category:New Star of the Year (Actress) Golden Globe winners Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Glendale) Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Illinois Category:People from Barrington, Illinois